The Dropped Item
by BabyBassett821
Summary: Considering I just came up with the idea four hours ago, I can't provide an apt description. Just jump in. Transceivershipping. R
1. A Dangerous Shortcut

** Hello, I am currently in the middle of rewriting "Altomare Mash-Up" to be "The Search." So, don't worry, that's coming soon, I just kind of hit a writer's block. However, I came up with this idea for a story while playing White 2 and trying to get Sonrlax and Ralts. So, here is "The Dropped Item."**

* * *

"Speech" - Talking

'Speech' - Thought

** (Speech) – **Author's Notes

*_Onomatopoeia_* - Sound

"_Speech" _– Writing

* * *

** Rated T for Violence, Scary Scenes, and Romance**

* * *

** Ahem, well, I don't know how to do these hings very well, but: _I do not own Pokémon!_**

* * *

**Chapter I - A Dangerous Short Cut**

* * *

Welcome, to the world of Pokémon! **(At this moment I was thinking of the intro music in the fifth Pokémon movie.) **A marvelous world only a few thoughts away from your imagination. Here live the amazing creatures known as pokémon! Many people live with pokémon as pet, some have them as helpers in their field of work, but most people choose to live with them as Pokémon Trainers. They create strong bonds and connections with each other through battling other trainers with the strategy of the trainer and the talents of the pokémon. And many trainers strive to be the best of them all, in this case, the Unova Pokémon League Champion! But none more so than the young man known as Nathaniel Joy. This young man has been waiting his entire life for his tenth birthday. On a child's tenth birthday they have the option to become a Pokémon Trainer. Young trainers in the Unova Region receive their first pokémon and Pokémon Trainer License from Professor Juniper. Nathaniel, who prefers to be called by Nate, is on his way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer! His story begins here.

* * *

'Snivy is a cool choice…' A young boy dreams of his first pokémon. 'Or maybe Tepig, that's such a cute one…' the clock on the side of his beck ticks on 'or possible Oshawott, it's such a funny pokémon.' *BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIING*

"AH!" shouted the young man as he fell out of bed. "Wait, what?" he said as he checked the time. "Stupid alarm!" said the boy as he chucked the clock across the room. He made his way to the bathroom to fix his spiky hair. "I hate this hair…" he muttered as he tried to tame the tangled monstrosity. When he decided it was as good as he would get it, the boy made his way to the kitchen.

He noticed a note on the table that said, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY! Sorry, but I had to take an extra shift this morning, but I'll be back by two. I left some sausage and eggs in the microwave to keep them warm. Also, Professor Juniper will be at the Trainer School at nine. I 3 U sweetie, Mom._

"Yes! FOOD!" he shouted, practically jumping at the microwave. He threw the door open and started to shovel the eggs down. He made his way to the living where he sat at the computer checking his Pokébook and Chatot. "All this stuff about some new chick on the Celebrity Channel. Wait, she's only my age, what? Well, stupid people can't be helped. She'll probably be killed by the internet, anyways. WAIT! IT'S TEN?!" he shouted as he dashed out the door. He stepped out into the morning sun and early city sounds and the cold hard street. 'I need to get to the school fast! I'll cut through the Centre site.' They boy ran and ran until he reached a large metal structure that looked as though it was some strange skeleton of steel. 'Yeah, I'll just cut through here.' The sounds were overwhelming as he made his way through the large dust clouds and obnoxious machines.

* * *

"Hey, Johnny! What have I told you about watching touching the crane! You still need a license for that thing!" a large, burly man shouted over the large noises.

"WHAT?" replied a young man, who was inside said crane operating it smoothly. He turned off the machine and turned his head out the window.

"I told you not to touch that thing!" the large man shouted.

"But it's not even holding anything!"

"Yeah, it's also past its inspection date, so get out!"

"Geez, you don't need be so rude." The boy muttered under his breath. As he moved out of the seat his elbow bumped two large, green levers upwards towards the windshield. The levers turned the machine on and sent the arm flying to the right. As it flew through the air, one of the loose claws on it broke off and went plummeting to the ground.

* * *

"CHAMP!" the young man heard a cry an went flying all he was able to see was as Machamp pushing throwing him as a large, metal object landed on its back. Next, he saw blackness.

* * *

"Machamp! Are you all right?" a worker said as he ran over to the large pokémon, who was on the ground.

"Champ." Responded the superpower pokémon, pointing at the young boy several metres away.

"Hey this kid's head is bleeding!" said another worker, already observing the boy.

"Hey someone call Chansey Flight! The nearest open critical care centre is in Nimbasa!"

"Hello, yes, operator, could you connect me to Chansey Flight, please. Yeah, I've got this kid here…"

** (You get it, Mercy/Chansey, get it. No, really. Well, I thought it was funny.)**

* * *

** (30 Minutes Later)**

"It's going to be okay Nathaniel. It's going to be okay." A woman chocked out words over her unconscious son as her and several other doctors rushed.

"I need a drip stat!" shouted one of the doctors.

"Bad concussion, possible brain injury…" a nurse said, listing off several symptoms and possible injuries.

"Amy, I'm afraid that we need to operate and you are not going to be any help in this condition. Just, please, wait outside."

"But he's my son!" shouted the nurse.

"And he's in critical condition, and you need your rest, you got here late last night. Just sleep in the break room. He'll be out faster."

The mother sighed loudly, wiping her tears. "I suppose…" reluctantly she left the boy's side as he was pushed into the operation room.

** (Hospital scene, now I wanna watch House.)**

* * *

** (Several Hours Later)**

"Is he okay?"

"Honestly, we have no idea, he seems stable, but to be frank, he may never wake up. And if he does, he'll never be a trainer."

* * *

** Well, this is just the beginning. I actually am not watching House for a little while, because this is where I have decided to end the chapter. But, I am not going to stop writing, because I have so many ideas. I really like this story so far, and can't wait to continue.**

** Au Revoir! From BabyBassett821.**


	2. Silence Isn't Golden

**Okay, so, this may seem rushed like last time. Like I want to post as many chapters as I can. However, this is just a continuation of my mindset form the other chapter. I just can't stop writing. It's pouring out like, well, I have no clue. R&R!**

* * *

"Speech" - Talking

'Speech' - Thought

**(Speech) – **Author's Notes

*_Onomatopoeia_* - Sound

"_Speech" _– Writing

^Speech^ - Sign Language

* * *

**Rated T for Violence, Scary Scenes, Romance**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _Pokémon belongs to some genius Japanese men at Gamefreak and Nintendo, or Famicom. NOT ME._  
**

* * *

**Chapter II – Silence Isn't Golden**

* * *

"_It's going to be okay Nathaniel. It's going to be okay." A woman chocked out words over her unconscious son as her and several other doctors rushed._

"_I need a drip stat!" shouted one of the doctors._

"_Bad concussion, possible brain injury…" a nurse said, listing off several symptoms and possible injuries._

"_Amy, I'm afraid that we need to operate and you are not going to be any help in this condition. Just, please, wait outside."_

"_But he's my son!" shouted the nurse. _

"_And he's in critical condition, and you need your rest, you got here late last night. Just sleep in the break room. He'll be out faster."_

_The mother sighed loudly, wiping her tears. "I suppose…" reluctantly she left the boy's side as he was pushed into the operation room._

_**(Hospital scene, now I wanna watch House.)**_

_**(Several Hours Later)**_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Honestly, we have no idea, he seems stable, but to be frank, he may never wake up. And if he does, he'll never be a trainer."_

* * *

I woke up to the early morning sun shining through the teal curtains. I never liked to have an alarm. Not after that day, it just reminds me. Besides, I don't really need one, I'm home schooled. The doctors said that it would be easier. Well, it isn't all bad, except I am the most antisocial person in existence. It really is just obnoxious. And I have no clue if what I'm into is "cool" or not. Based on "The Internet" it's not. "The Internet" meaning all the random stuff on media sites that my mom follows. Arceus, I feel sorry for those poor suckers that get followed the paparazzi 24/7, but I'm a bit more interested in me, thank you very much. Well, me and Doctor Who, I guess. And anime, and a few other things that the fourth of the internet that knows how the internet actually works like. Though, one thing that everybody, and I mean _everybody_, is interested in is the Pokémon League. Every four years the best Pokémon Trainers from all over Unova compete in this big thing where they have a giant tournament to decide the new champion. The runner ups with the four best scores become the elite four. Of course, there is always the League Challenge. But that only gives you a Champion "Status," which means that you are automatically put into one of the open tournament slots. But winning the tournament is the big thing. It means that you are the best. _The Best,_ Trainer in the entire Unova Region. Unfortunately, because of my accident several years ago, I'm not even allowed to _own _a pokémon. Mom said that it would be too much for me to handle. Sometimes I just wanna… But, she's my mom, she quit her job to take care of me, and I love her to death. Really, the big reason everyone thinks that I need help is that I can't talk. I just can't. Ever since that day, nothing will come out of my mouth. Nothing, nadda, zilch. I just open my mouth and "poof" a small puff of air. No speech. I just don't know why. But it really is annoying. Beyond that I'm just a normal guy, I have a normal style and everything. Oh, but besides pokémon, what I really like is music. I _love_ music. Unfortunately, if I can't speak, I obviously can't sing. But, I can whistle. I'm really good at it too, I can whistle almost anything. But, it's not singing, ya know? I also play piano, that's always fun, but most people nowadays can play, _and_ sing. But, I get by. I learned sign language, thank Arceus for the internet. And my mom already knew it, _that_ was funny. I randomly said "Hi Mom!" and she flipped. All of a sudden her hands went flying, and I had to remind her that I can hear. I guess this is sort of me rambling on, isn't it? Well, on with my life.

Anyways, I woke up that morning, sun, teal curtains, blah, blah, blah. I stretched and yawned. It was another quiet day, story of my life. I threw off my blanket and jumped out of bed, then I remembered. It was June 18th, my birth day. My fifteenth birthday to be exact. 'Five years.' I thought, 'Five years since that day.' I find part of that accident ironic, though. The place where it happened, was the construction site for a Pokémon Centre. The centre was finished, of course, about four years ago now, dedicated to me, actually. I gave like a one minute speech; they got a professional signer and everything. The awkward thing was they usually dedicate things to people who are dead. But, I guess I _was_ in a comma when they finished it. But life goes on. I just don't celebrate my regular birthday anymore. Now it's the day I woke up from my comma, so in my eyes, I turned fifteen last month.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out my favourite shirt. I found it when mom and I went to Shopping Mall Nine. It's a blue v-neck with ark silver writing that says "Silence _isn't _Golden." It was probably meant for some ADHD person, but it was actually perfect for my situation. I also grabbed my gray-khaki shorts and some underwear. I made my way through the hallway to the bathroom. I always shower before I eat in the morning, I don't know why, I just do. When I got out of the shower I turned to the mirror. I pressed my finger to the warm, damp, slippery glass and produced a smiley face. I grinned at my petty creation and started putting on my clothes. As I finished pulling my shirt on, I turned back to the mirror and wiped of the rest of the fog with my towel. Over the past few years I have learned how to manage the bush on my head I call hair to merely a small nest on my head that I call hair. When I decided that my bush was a nest, I began to make my way to the kitchen, dropping my clothes into the hamper on my way.

My mom was already up and was just finishing up making breakfast. "Good morning , honey." She asked me in her ever happy demeanor.

^Good morning, Mom!^ I signed, which was kind of dangerous, considering she had to look away from the pan to see what I was signing.

"How did you sleep?" mom asked as she picked up the pan an scooped the contents, eggs an sausage, onto a plate.

^Good^ I signed to her.

"That's good honey, now I have to go to Virbank and cash the check your grandfather sent, so I'll be back in a few hours. I made you breakfast and there is plenty enough in the fridge for sandwiches, and I don't want you sitting at that computer all day, make sure to get outside, go for a walk, or something, and make sure you stay safe, also, the cash on the windowsill is not for you, young man, and make sure you wear deodorant and put socks on when you go out!" she said as she grabbed her coffee and walked towards the door.

^Love you too, mom^ I signed as I held the door open.

"Love you sweetie! Good bye!" she said she kissed my forehead. Probably the only kiss I would ever get from a girl. I wave good-bye as she walk towards the car.

'Well, off she goes… Another boring day.' I walked back to the table and grabbed the plate. Picking up a fork from the drying rack, I walked to the living room. It was Saturday, so not much was showing. I turned to Discovery to discover the Mythbusters Duct Tape Special was on, something interesting, even though I watched it over a thousand times. About halfway through I finished my breakfast and became bored. I picked up the remote and started flipping through channels like a maniac. I must have hit the favourite button or something, because it went straight to the celebrity channel. 'Ugh,' I thought 'is there anything good on?' Some perky chick, covered in makeup was interviewing my cousin at a Pokémon Centre. By the way, my name is Nathaniel Joy, but I prefer Nate. And, before you ask, yes, my mom use to be a nurse. Anyways my cousin, Nurse Joy, was trying her best to not act awkward around the weird girl. It must have been terrible. 'Wow, glad I'm a guy.' I thought. You see, all the girl in my family look alike, except my mom, we say she's the normal one. They all have bright pink hair, and for some weir reason, they _all_ decided to be nurses. I know, weird.

"Actually, because of the rapidly growing population of Aspertia, we're hiring now." Said Nurse joy on the T.V.

I looked up. The word "hiring" got my attention 'REALLY?' I thought.

"That's cool!" the random perky girl responded, "Well, this is Nancy reporting from the Aspertia City Pokémon Centre! Bye!"

'Arceus, the girl _has_ to have some disorder or something. Whatever, I know what I'm doing today."

* * *

**SO! I'm just going to go to bed, it's 1:17 in New York, and I am exhausted. I hope you liked the second chapter. Review, please!**

**Au Revoir! From BabyBassett821!**


End file.
